


Butterfly's Repose

by TroubledBubble



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TroubledBubble/pseuds/TroubledBubble
Summary: This short story was a dream I had and was told to give a shot at writing down. I'm posting it here to look back on in the future.
Relationships: Rakan/Xayah (League of Legends)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Butterfly's Repose

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off of a dream I had, and it is dedicated to the song "Butterfly's Repose" by Zabawa. I highly recommend listening to the song before reading this. Pretty much imagine Rakan singing it to Xayah.

The sun was setting, the sky almost fully dark now. Rakan sat propped against a tree stump, taking small sips from a leaf in his hand that held a bit of soup he had made about an hour ago. 

Across from him sat Xayah, sitting on a medium sized rock, who was also slowly eating her portion of soup, although she would constantly pause and stare at it with a look in her eye that he couldn’t quite understand. Aside from occasional eye contact, they never talked during meal times. Not for any reason in particular, mainly because neither of them had much to say. 

It had been nearly a year since they began traveling together, yet it feels like it was just yesterday. They had accomplished so much, yet he feels as if he has yet to accomplish what he truly wants. They have recruited many people for their rebellion, and have saved many people, so why did he feel this way? 

_...because he makes no progress with her. _

“Hey, Rakan?” Xayah suddenly speaks up, making Rakan jump slightly but he quickly responds.

“-oh, yes!” he says a bit too quickly, almost sounding like a child who just got offered candy, “I-uh, I mean, yes?” his face flushes slightly as he responds with a more relaxing tone. 

Xayah stands up, seemingly ignoring his little outburst and tosses the leaf she had used as a bowl into their fire, “I’m heading into the tent, we have a long day ahead of us. Go to sleep soon, or don’t, I don’t really care.” she tells him flatly as she grabs her sleeping bag from her sack and vanishes inside of the tent. 

He stares for a minute at the flap of the tent, somewhat hoping in his head that she would come back out, even just for a second. Instead, he hears something spread on the ground and a second later, the faint light that pressed against the walls of the tent quickly faded.

Sighing quietly, he stands up, grabbing his sleeping bag from his sack and slowly spreads it next to the fire. Laying down, he stares at the flames as they dance in the air. I hope to some day dance like that with her. 

Turning onto his back, he now stares up at the sky above him, stars flickering throughout the darkness. He pulls the cover of his sleeping bag over him and turns onto his side, facing away from the fire, and slowly falls asleep. 

**…**

  
  


_ “Get off of me!” Xayah screams as she pushes hard against the man that currently restrained her, pinning her against the bare ground. “I said, get off!” she screams again as she gets a hand free for a split second and punches the man.  _

_ He only chuckles, pinning both of her arms down and moving towards her ear, whispering, “Struggle, freak. No one is going to save you.”  _

Xayah quickly sits up as she gasps, coughing and wheezing as she tries to catch her breath. Tears run down her face and she quickly pulls her knees to her chest, stuffing her face in them as she silently sobs. 

_ “No one is going to save you.” _ his words repeat endlessly in her head. 

_ What did I do to deserve this? _ She thinks to herself as she sobs harder, memories from that night flashing through her mind and haunting her. 

She barely even noticed the sound of fabric shifting before she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. She wanted to fight back, but something inside of her told her not to, and it was only then when she heard the soft hum. 

She relaxes slightly, but continues to sob. As much as she wanted to stop, she couldn’t. 

“Shhh-“ Rakan whispers, “It’s okay, I’m here. You’re not alone.” 

She sobs harder, quickly putting an arm out and clenching his arm, causing him to smile faintly. 

He begins to hum again, however this time he softly begins to sing with the tune. 

_“You don't have to speak,_

_ Dont need to talk to me, _

_ Baby I already know, _

_ The shadows in your head, _

_ They've got you down again, _

_ Got you feeling low-“  _

She looks up at him, tears falling down her cheeks as he sings. He stares back at her, smiling softly and gently caressing her cheek as he continues,

_“But it's time to rest now,_

_ Let it all melt now, _

_ Wipe your tears”  _

He gently wipes away a few of her tears, although quickly more appear. 

_“Sun's already set now,_

_ Won't you go to sleep now, _

_ I'll see you in your dreams..” _

She continues to stare up at him, her sobs slowly stopping and her eyes feeling heavy.

_“Cause I'm right here,_

_ Darling I'm right here, _

_ Close your pretty eyes, _

_ My butterfly.. _

_ Baby have no fear” _

Her eyes widen slightly, but they quickly threaten to close.

_“Future's looking bleak,_

_ Your will to live is weak.. _

_ But honey hold on for me, _

_ I know that your an angel, _

_ But it's not your time to fly now” _

The tears fall again, but this time she doesn’t sob. Instead, she closes her eyes and listens closely to his voice. 

_“We need you here,_

_ On earth” _

He lays back slowly, making sure not to startle her. Surprisingly, she doesn’t move, letting him pull her back with him.

_“Stay right here,_

_ I'll stay here with you my dear, _

_ Look up to the sky, _

_ And know I am still alive, _

_ Because you want me to be..”  _

He holds her gently, brushing a strand of hair that had fallen in her face to the side only to notice her eyes closed and her breathing slowing. Tears still slowly flow from her eyes, but he just wipes them away softly as to not disturb her. 

Quietly, he whispers to her, assuming she is asleep, “Remember, my dear. You’re strong. You're loved. You're beautiful, oh so beautiful, and you belong here on earth.” he hesitates for a second, watching her breathe slowly as he whispers the three words he’s been holding back for so long. 

_“I love you.”_

  
  



End file.
